Andy Landwalker
Andy Landwalker is an eccentric man whose ability is matched by a few. Easily recognized from his goggles and a red scarf he often wears, Andy is known for his calm, cool attitude. Also, his close-combat mastery with daggers, superiority at finesse, and his signature Quickstep move are his tools-of-the-trade against the wilderness outside. He is a well-rounded survivalist who prefers to wander the lands and seek things beyond the horizon. Overview Andy Landwalker describes himself as a fighter from the vast land of Ymorgia. No one knows from where Andy actually comes, but based on his story, Elders decided that Andy maybe comes from the land of Imorgia, the large plains east of capital city of Westmidland. His main intention to set a journey through the lands is nothing but to find his long lost brother, Arden Landwalker, whom separated when Andy was caught by slave master many years ago. He also tells everyone he meet about the land beyond the sky; Skynesia, that he once came to place that people of Westerland believes as a mythical realm to escort back a Skynesian girl named Nella Shadowind. His stories are certainly clear and real because the Elders and most people of Westerland have known the lore of mythical realm filled with winged people and vast of Magick powers. His skills are focused in speed and finesse, which covers his lack of strength and provides ease of movements in combats. Skilled with daggers and boosted by his high agility, his skills are deadly enough to counters his adversaries. However, because Mediterania can't handle vast amount of Magick anymore, he'll be slowed down everytime Andy performs his skill as a drawback of Magick-based moves he learned. Also, he has a move that will absolutely evade every attack towards him at cost of his agility boost. He became a part of Westerland Story when he was saved from the Lebezerin Bandits whom chased along the prairie by Vent McGraves and Ryuna, then joining them to travel across the Rockland Pass until he finds a Skynesian Ruin in South Westerland Forest. Background After his long journey to a celestial realm called Skynesia and escort a Winger girl called Nella, Andy then continues his first quest to be done. Training himself more over after he was caught by slave masters and learnt the Magick of his homeland, Andy now is prepared to find his long lost brother, Arden, even if he must walk on vile barren wasteland. Wandering along the land and walking to where the wind blows, now Andy will walk on this strange land of Westerland. The Landwalker, as the name describes himself, is an adventurous soul seeking for the long lost thing he only have in the world; his family. However, he is new in Westerland and still doesn't know what danger may hinder him. Each exotic, yet survived species of wilderness draws his interest to learn more about them. Stanger in current world, he knows a lot about Skynesian and what they've left in this result of excessive use of Magick realm. Trained well in daggers and close combat, Andy is a dexterious, fast fighter ever seen in Westerland. He moves as if he invokes the ancient, quick rhythmic battle trance, fools every of his enemies to make their attacks miss. For his quick movement speed and nimble steps, he reminds people of Westerland to the legendary Green Tempest which resembles every of Andy's aspects. Character Skills Notes *Andy Landwalker originally comes from the Alumnea Project, which set in Magic Era and takes role as one of main protagonists in several titles, including Journey to Skynesia. Most of his appearance and characteristic are adapted from the original concepts. This has been permitted by the concept's respective owner. *Along with the original idea, the realm of Skynesia also came from the same source, and permitted as well. Appearance of Nella Shadowind also comes from the same source. And in the Wandering Brawler story, he often tells other about Skynesia, his friends from Alumnea, and indirectly tells that he'll go for the journey back to Skynesia. *Unlike Dorothy Gale in fighting style, Andy (as a Hunter-styled fighter) fully relies on his dagger skill. He can wield handguns, though. *He refers his skill's source of energy as alma. Alma itself is the main source of energy for spells and skills in Alumnea, which maybe worked as Magick in Westerland. *He shared the sprite's appearance with Courage Greenwood especially goggles and scarf, but with more disticntive color. *Aerial Rave passive's name is probably taken from Andy's ancestor, which accidentally reveals his origin and bloodlines in Journey to Skynesia story. Category:Post-Magic Era Category:Characters